networked_culturefandomcom-20200214-history
Social Media and Video Sharing: BM
Introduction In the last few decades, the internet has made video sharing possible, and video sharing has emerged as one of the main avenues of communication in 2015. While photos were once at the forefront of the internet, videos are quickly gaining popularity as a means of communication. Media has quickly become a large avenue for news sources, as well as channels for informal and formal communication. Social media technology such as YouTube and Instagram encourage participation in what many scholars have noted as America's emerging participatory culture. What is Social Media With social media encompassing much of American life today, it is necessary to define and discuss the importance of social media, specifically video sharing. Social media is defined as any website or application that allows users to create and share content, or to participate in social networking. According to Margaret Rouse, social media is also known as, "the collective of online communication channels dedicated to community-based input, interaction, content-sharing and collaboration. Websites and applications dedicated to forums, microblogging, social networking, social bookmarking, social curation, and wikis are among the different types of social media" (Rouse, 2015). Defining Participatory Culture: "Culture in which private persons (the pubic) do not act as only consumers, but also act as contributors or producers." This concept is important as it discusses how video sharing allows users to participate in the experience of making and sharing videos across the internet. As users combine their, "content, experience, and culture" they are actively engaging in social media and as discuss by scholar Beer, this concept can be noted as, "cultural assemblage". Some Tenets of Participatory Culture in the Words of Henry Jenkins # Relatively low barriers for engagement # Strong support for sharing creations with others # Informal mentorship # Members believe their contributions matter # 5. Care about others' opinions of self & worth "Not every member must contribute, but all must believe they are free to contribute when ready and that what they contribute will be appropriately values" - ''Henry Jenkins Video Sharing on YouTube In recent years YouTube has gained significant popularity. This rise in popularity can be attributed to YouTube's vast channels as it appeals to a wide range of users and can connect people across the globe no matter what their interests may be. While many users may have different specific intentions on why they use YouTube, they all share the same general intention of either watching, creating, or sharing a video. It is through video sharing that one can express their digital identity either though the making of a film or the sharing. Sharing implies that a user liked the video or found it to evoke some sort of emotion (Human, anger, disgust...) and thus wants to show friends or the world, while the making of the video allows the user to express their identity and what they want to evoke in others (laughter, sadness, happiness...). This active participation component enables users to remix or share these videos, allowing for a large audience who, once they have all seen the video, and shared a common reaction, have a common connection. References: # Lule, Jack. ''"Understanding Media and Culture: Intersection of American Media and Culture" # Rouse, Margaret. "Social Media". 2015. # Jenkins, Henry. "''If it Doesn't Spread, It's Dead (Part Six): Spreadable Content ". Web. ''Feb. 27